Even Evil Has Standards
Even Evil Has Standards is one of several important villain–related phenomena borrowed in name from TVTropes.org. This refers to any situation where an evil character takes offense to an action by another wrongdoer, for being too extreme/depraved even for them. This illustrates that the former wrongdoer does have at least some moral standards/limitations of what they are willing to do, and the latter villain in the situation is more often than not Pure Evil. If the "Greater Evil" is a particularly major threat, the lesser villain may join the heroes, temporarily or otherwise, in order to stop it, or if they are the main character become a hero in their own right. Otherwise, it may instigate an active conflict between two antagonist parties, or the more honorable villain may simply execute the worse one if they are particularly more powerful (which is often, as in many cases the "Greater Evil" is a minor villain such as a savage criminal, rather than a major threat in the story). In darker stories with more ambiguous morality, one villain might not even be intended to come off to the audience as clearly worse than the other, but one sees the other as worse based on their subjective sense of judgment. A major villain's allies/minions may also turn against/abandon them based on this principle. Prime examples of the type of act that goes beyond the limits of what certain evil characters would do often include murdering a child, killing/betraying one's own allies, mass killing of random innocents and/or destruction of an entire city, especially if the killing isn't necessary for getting what a villain wants, and sometimes rape and torture. Having other villains disapprove of something is a common indicator of a Moral Event Horizon. A subversion of this is Pragmatic Villainy where a villain won't commit a certain evil act, not because of standards, but because it's of no use to them. Main Forms of Even Evil Has Standards The following is a list of things that could show that a villain has standards. Sometimes, it's that a villain is unwilling to kill innocent people, but a greater evil kills innocents like a hobby, while it also extends to the discovery of a great secret kept from the villain with standards. *Usually, the villain with standards has one rule that's summed up in 4 words; "DON'T. KILL. INNOCENT. PEOPLE". Sometimes, a villain is horrified at another villain for killing innocent people/heavily scarring someone's innocence to get what they want, leading to betrayal and the horrified villain showing his signs of having standards (Razer did wish that the Red Lantern Corps could destroy the Guardians of the Universe, but argued with his master about blowing up a planet, no matter how densely-populated it is). *While a villain may have crossed the Moral Event Horizon, they may still be horrified at another villain for doing it, like Dr. Eggman. *A villain can often have a loved one who is killed/injured/used as hostage by the more-evil villain, triggering betrayal. *Often times, a villain with standards is angry at their villainous superior for destroying someone who was actually defending them, regardless of whether or not they deserved it. *The villain can often reach their breaking point when another villain greater than he comes along. The former is often going to do horrible things that cross the Moral Event Horizon greatly to stop the greater evil, triggering the possibility of another villain betraying their master and even the protagonist who aided this villain decides to go against him (Tarrlok in Legend of Korra's Season 1 had organized a government act that prevented anyone who could not bend elements from staying out for very long because of his brother Amon leading a dark revolution and becoming a Dark Messiah, even to the point of a loud and angry mob being placed under arrest, despite that even if they were innocent, it was still considered an evil thing to do. Unalaq in Season 2 had plans to unify both Water Tribes under his own flag, even gaining the trust of protagonist Avatar Korra, but had started oppression and led to a civil war spearheaded by Korra's father and Varrick, the villain with standards, starting against him, and so Korra turned on him and she discovered his secret allegiances). *A person does an evil act, but for an actually good, sometimes even heroic, reason. Not just in their eyes, but they know that doing the act will make them a hero (Moira Queen hires China White to kill Malcolm Merlyn, but it was because he kidnapped Moira's husband Walter and planned to destroy Starling City's lower-class district, the Glades). *In certain cases, a villain with a deceased loved one is motivated to become evil because of this (an evil Batman, if you will), but discovers that a villain either greater or less evil did the job, prompting the villain to lead a campaign against their new enemy (Zuko had thought his mother died, killed by his father Ozai, but discovered that she was still alive possibly and turned on his evil father, then joined Aang and "Team Avatar"). Examples Anime *Jessie and James of Team Rocket may steal Pokemon and are often after Ash's Pikachu, but they absolutely despise trainers that abuse their Pokemon, and they treat their own Pokemon with love and care. This is demonstrated when they release their Arbok and Wheezing into the wild to protect a group of Ekans and Koffing, initially the creatures did not want to leave since they loved their trainers, but finally did, but still felt sorrow. (This is considered one of the saddest moments in the series) Likewise Team Rocket was horrified by Mewtwo's Pokémon fights, though Mewtwo only did so because he felt like the Pokemon were traitors to those that chose not to be with humans. **Also in Pokemon 4Ever, The Trio initially accompany the Iron-Masked Marauder to catch Celebi (out of fear of him). However, they're genuinely horrified of the Marauder's methods in doing so (I.E. brutally electrocuting Celebi, and brainwashing it into destroying the forest). The trio may love stealing Pokemon, but they would NEVER sadistically torture and manipulate them. ***Jessie is also horrified when the Marauder tells her that he schemes to use Celebi to overthrow Giovanni & rule Team Rocket. *In Yu-Gi-Oh!, Noah Kaiba, though very contemptible and vicious, strongly disapproved of cheating and going directly against the rules; he was furious with the Big Five whenever they attempted to go against Noah's rules to increase their chances of escaping the virtual world, and he even banished them into the virtual reality each alone after the third time they did this. However, Yami Yugi considered Noah's lack of tolerance towards rule-breaking hypocritical because of how Noah himself had kidnapped Mokuba and turned him against Seto Kaiba to try and emotionally damage and weaken Seto before their duel. *''Date A Live'': **Kurumi Tokisaki, despite having surprisingly large numbers of records of killing people which mostly for fun, Kurumi's victims mainly are those whom being rapists or animal-abusers. This was shown where she once help a cat which tortured by men with pellet gun by brutally killing them. It's also later revealed that she has a noble agenda of her own: Her overall goal was back in time to kill the First Spirit before it can causes millions of deaths, whom in fact, a larger threat that even worse than herself. And also at the time that Kurumi has teamed up with Shido Itsuka to save Tohka from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. After Kurumi allied with Shido, it was clearly seen that Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott was a much greater threat to Kurumi and because of that she decided to join Shido and tried search for informations of the Second Spirit. **Ryouko Kusakabe is the captain of AST and was the first antagonist of the franchise, even though she was one of the main antagonists during the first season, she shows that she possesses limits on what she does in her missions. She commands the AST team Tengu City and tries to complete all her missions peacefully without causing collateral damage to civilians and innocent people. She demonstrates that one has a limit when Jessica Bailey and the DEM Industry Alpha Team of Japan Branch try to attack an event with thousands of people without warning with the purpose to leaving thousands dead and injured just to give a slap in Ratatoskr face. When Jessica was planning to attack the event and expose the existence of the Wizards to the public, Ryouko Kusakabe called Jessica and the whole D.E.M Industries officers insanes and asked Origami helps to prevent the insane Jessica's plan. **The entire Anti Spirit Team are a JGSDF Special Force that try to protect the Japan from Spirits, and even they follow laws and orders to protect the Japan and all its population and resolve all conflicts against the Spirits without causing harm to innocent people and try everything to hide existence of AST and Wizards of the humanity. Even AST was totally against the methods used by D.E.M Industries. **Artemisia B. Ashcroft is the most powerful Wizard of Special Sorcery Service and would do anything to protect the world from the Spirits. Artemisia joined DEM with the purpose of helping humanity using the big DEM's technology. Even she demonstrated her limit when Artemisia was in despair after see Cecil O' Brien being killed by Minerva Liddell and entered in a state of anger and despair. When it was over, Artemisia said he would never accept violent and inhumane methods to achieve a greater good, and she said that if all the Squad Magic of the Earth use these violent methods against humanity, she would rather leave the Magic Squads. **Origami Tobiichi saw her parents die in front of her when she was just a child and vowed to avenge them using all possible methods, she even attacked a park with the White Licorice and almost involved civilians in the attack, however, until her was against the methods of Jessica Bailey to attack an event with thousands of people and also against anything that was done to capture or kill Shido made by DEM Industries. **Torataro Okamine was willing everything to recover the Ashcroft Project, and do not hesitate to hurt his daughter if it was necessary, however, even Torataro could not agree with his own thought and was suffering mentally as he watched his daughter being spacing until death by Ashley Sinclair. **The entire Special Sorcery Service also resolves all them conflicts using peaceful methods without causing damage and death to civilians who are not involved with the SSS and even they were against the inhuman methods of Minerva Liddell. ***They prove it again when they kick the Charllote Meyers from the organization that she abused her magic powers and used her powers for crimes. **Tohka Yatogami was a Spirit killer in the past and seemed to love it, however, even she began to realize what she was doing and began to lose the will to kill people. When Tohka redeemed herself, she even said to Shido that Kurumi was not anything different from her in the past and said she should also be saved to not fall into the abyss. **Mana Takamiya was brainwashed by Isaac Westcott and killed several clones Kurumi in everyday like a hobby to the point that could be considered genocide, however, even she does not approve of the methods of Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and Ellen Mira Mathers who were brainwashing their Wizards and left the D.E.M Industries. ***Like Ryouko and Origami, she also was against the attack in Tenou Event. **Leonora Sears killed several Wizards of DEM and left dozens Wizards from AST and SSS injured. However, Leonora, Ashley and Cecil left the SSS in England to save the Artemisia of Edgar F. Caroll claws that made her lose all her memories. Leonora was completely against what Edgar did with Artemisia only to create a new CR-Unit, Leonora said that she would kill Edgar, the head of the Ashcroft Project, at any cost. **Ashley Sinclair also teamed with Cecil and Leonora to save Artemisia from the DEM and also tried to kill Minerva for all her atrocities. **Kyouhei Kannazuki was a former Wizard of the Self-Defense Force, however, even he realized that the Spirits were suffering from the constant Anti Spirits Teams attacks that from around the world. After Kyouhei realizes this, he left the JGSDF and joined Ratatoskr to save the Spirits instead to kill them. *In Sonic X, Dr. Eggman catches Black Narcissus torturing Chris Thorndyke and Cosmo and reveals that he, who may have once attempted to blow up Station Square several times, cannot stand torturing his captives when he points out that "it's one thing to threaten people and take them prisoner, but when you actually hurt them, that's going too far." *In the Kirby: Right Back at Ya episode "D'Preciation Day", even though King Dedede normally opposes Kirby stealing his thunder, he and Escargoon feel sad that they thought Kirby died from Dedede's explosive watermelon prank. Then when Dedede places a real watermelon on Kirby's "grave" in grief, Kirby pops out and takes it revealing that it was all a trick to teach him a lesson. While Escargoon felt outraged, Dedede surprisingly felt happy that Kirby's still alive, admitting that his life would be boring if he didn't have an enemy to oppose like Kirby. *Kirei Kotomine, one of the major antagonists of Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night, may be incapable of anything other than taking pleasure in the suffering of others, but even he is disgusted by Zouken Matou's sheer sadism. *Izaya Orihara from Durarara!! might be a supreme jerk and a troll but he won't hit women and won't kill people. At least not personally. And there is one single person that he will not troll: his Morality Pet, Shinra. *Revy from Black Lagoon is an extremely greedy, merciless, nihilistic pirate who isn't even above killing innocent civilians to get the job done, but she is very loyal to and protective of the other Lagoon members, and is therefore disgusted when she sees Chaka kill his own men. *In Umineko no Naku Koro ni, the Golden Witch Beatrice asked Eva-Beatrice if she would never be too cruel in committing the murders. She was also appalled by Rosa Ushiromiya treatment of Maria. *Alexander Anderson in Hellsing turns against Enrico Maxwell when he orders the deaths of the citizens of London in the name of power, not in the name of God. Anderson allows Maxwell to die under the hands of Alucard's familiars. *Sadistic as he is, Alucard hates senseless killing and despises the artificial vampires for doing it. He also only kills humans when they work or ally with vampires and attack him, though he may relent his attack if they stop theirs. He also despises suicide as he sees it as a form of weakness. He also asks Seras Victoria to bring peace to the ghouls as they did not choose to become ghouls. *Even though he was one of the evil Shadow Dragons, Nuova Shenron does not like to kill innocents and believes in a fair fight. He was also disgusted by how his brother Eis Shenron treated Pan and fought Goku. *Even though his primary objective was to kill Goku, Android 16 cares deeply for the animals and wouldn't harm them at all. *''Naruto'' series: **In the final episode of the spin-off "Rock Lee & his Ninja Pals", Orochimaru saves Lee from Sasuke's Kirin and states that he does not want Sasuke to destroy Konoha and kill Lee saying that he wanted to do it instead. **Deidara in Rock Lee & his Ninja Pals saves Lee, Tenten and Neji who he befriended from the clay pumpkin he created that was brought by Tobi by using his clay owl to fly away from Konoha with him which explodes, as seen in Episode 30 and again in Episode 38 where he helps them again escape his teammates, even if it means of getting beaten up. **Hidan, though a sociopathic murderer, is disgusted by materialism, mainly Kakuzu's killing for money over faith and Pain's plan of turning Akatsuki into a mercenary group. **Tobi, even though he started a war, he is shown to be disgusted by Kabuto after he reanimated his former minions alongside with an entire army of famed shinobi as he refused to make an alliance with him & was even more horrified when the latter revived Madara Uchiha, as a form of blackmailing. Tobi is also getting tired of Madara's rampant cruelty and even calls him out on being a 'kid' for testing the power even though the entire plan is supposedly Infinite Tsukuyomi which will bring back his crush Rin Nohara & not using the Ten-Tails Beast to destroy the entire shinobi world & even becomes more horrified when Madara himself reveals that Tobi is nothing but his mere puppet sent to carry his name, which also becomes one of the primary cause of his redemption. It is also shown in a flashback that he is disgusted with most of Danzo's actions though he hypocritically used it. **Sasuke Uchiha: After defecting the Leaf village, Sasuke tied to kill Naruto to activate Mangekyo Sharingan, but when he had perfect chance, he did not use it, because he did not want kill Itachi by his method - killing friend to obtain power (but nothing was at it seemed to be). However Sasuke later claimed that he spared Naruto because of his whin and because of his whin he will execute him. After the death of Orochimaru, Sasuke decided to free his prisoners. Kabuto offered Sasuke to join him in destroying Leaf Village, but he refused because he wanted to do this alone. After last talking to Itachi, Sasuke started to question his own believes. **Kabuto Yakushi: Though was briefly tricked by Team 7 whom disguised as Sasori, he heals Sakura's burned shoulder after she was tossed aside by Naruto whom lost control over Kurama's chakra due to being provoked by Orochimaru albeit being fend off by Yamato. He even said that he did it due to impressed by them for killing Sasori and ask them to eliminate another member of Akatsuki. *''One Piece'' **Arlong: Even though he openly detest humans, Arlong would never hurt fishmen. **Magellan: He was disgusted at Shiliew's vicious treatment of the prisoners at Impel Down and decided to lock him up to protect them. *Yuko Kinoshita from Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts attacked Yuji while everyone else was off-guard (due to a fragment of the school collapsing while standing on the roof) and Class A was declared the winner by a teacher. Although she's always an mean and arrogant brat, after feeling like it was uncalled for, Yuko asked the principal for a different type of rematch with Class F. *Kenny Ackerman: Although Kenny is a dangerous serial killer, served the Reiss family, and is responsible for killing Hisoria's mother, he views Rod Reiss as a selfish person for how he treated his own family, especially when he manipulated his own daughter to eat Eren for revenge. *Even though Akihiko Kayaba was responsible for trapping the whole SAO players and causes many deaths over the course of SAO Incident, he is not hindering the player's attempts to return to the real world. Instead, as Heathcliff, he guides those whom advance closer to the 100th and humbly accept his defeat at hands of Kirito after the latter uncovers his true identity. He even helps Kirito to save Asuna from Sugou's clutches when he sees Kirito nearly give up. *''Elfen Lied'': **The Orphanage Girl, though a debatable case whether she is a traitor or not, is shown to be horrified after Tomoo ruthlessly killed the puppy while showing no remorse front of Lucy and then stated that this has gone too far, only to be blamed by the latter who stated it was her fault in the first place after telling them. The girl, horrified by what she did sob into tears. **Bando, though a bad boy & a bully mercenary who likes to beat people for fun is shown to be horrified and disgusted with pedophiles, most likely the Unknown Man when he tried to rape Mayu. **Kurama, though he ironically worked in the Diclonius Research Institute, is shown to be disgusted in killing young Diclonii. *''Code Geass'' **Lelouch Lamperouge his methods were more than questionable and hypocritical, but he condemned corrupt officials, taking hostages, sacrifaces of hostages, stripping people of free will, turning the world into a memory world. He used Geass many times to manipulate, but he was disgusted by people misusing Geass and he wanted to destroy Geass Research complex and kill VV for researching that power. **Schneizel El Britannia from Code Geass, is shown to be horrified by a brainwashed Euphiemia killing innocent Japanese people. **Cornelia li Britannia was disgusted by Schneizel's plan of conquering the world; Lelouch's manipulations and geass, but mainly for killing Euphemia; She also wanted to destroy Geass Research complex and kill VV for researching power than brainwashed her sister. **Kanon Maldini from Code Geass, is shocked when Schneizel abandons his half-sister Nunnally & using her as a bait to kill Lelouch vi Britannia. *''Queen's Blade'' **Airi from Queen's Blade is shown to have a soft spot for children & refuses to harm them, where it is shown that she was horrified when Cattleya brought Rana into their match, making it hard for her to fight her. Also, when Rana tried to avenge his petrified mother from Aldra, Airi then sends ghost to attack her & then saves Rana, who she then took care of. **A majority of all Queen's Blade competitors, including the Swamp Witch trio Airi, Menace and Melona supported and helped Leina Vance in defeating a brainwashed Aldra from the hands of Delmore. **Claudette Vance, though her rule was tyrannical, abolished the feudal system & gave lands to the poor farmers. **Captain Liliana from Queen's Blade: Rebellion is against violence towards the elderly as she scolds one of her minions for attacking an old lady. Akame ga Kill! *Esdeath is one of the clearer examples among the Jaegers. She finds Wild Hunt to be obnoxious and disgusting, most notably, and she found Seryu Ubiquitous to be far too insane, so she told Wave and Kurome to loosen up and reel in her sanity slippage. *Seryu Ubiquitous may take insane pleasure in killing those she suspects to be tainted by evil for the sake of her sense of justice and laughing about it, but she openly cries over the losses of her friends and loved ones, especially Dr. Stylish. Even she even feels that Borick is not worth the Jaegers' protection. *Even with his obsession with style in addition to his immoralities, Dr. Stylish is genuinely kind to Seryu. *In general, even the worst members of the Jaegers have a strict moral code. *Prime Minister Honest may be an evil chancellor and the root of all corruption within the Empire, but he actually feels sorry for Tatsumi ending up as Esdeath's lover. When Esdeath decides to drink an entire vial of demon blood, he immediately tries to convince her not to do so as it could've killed her. He makes a toast with her after she proves him wrong by surviving and taming the demon blood. Inuyasha: *Even though they have the same father, Kagura was repulsed by Goshinki's ruthless slaughter of an innocent village, believing him to a 'brainless glutton' until he revealed that he could read her mind. She even asked him to let a few children go, but he stated that he would devour every single living creature(including the animals), as Naraku had commanded him. Disgusted, Kagura left, saying she couldn't bear his company any longer. *Despite being a sadistic mercenary whose one ambition in life was to 'kill as many people as humanly possible', Bankotsu cared deeply for his comrades and was disgusted by Renkotsu's murder of Jakotsu in an attempt to gain power. Renokotsu defended his actions by saying that power was all that mattered in the end and asked how Bankotsu was any different. After a short, very one-sided battle, Bankotsu killed him and said "The difference is, I would never betray my friends." *Several human (The majority of Transformers in this series are humans) Decepticons in "Transformers: Super - God Masterforece" frequently question their faith in the Decepticon cause, specifically towards the end of the series **Cancer: Although Cancer has commited several attacks on cities, his initial tensions were good. After being exposed to the Autobts kindness, specifically Minerva, he questions his faith in the Decepticon cause, this is especially shown in Episode 36 where he attempts to save his countrymen from Black Zarak and outright states that Devil Z's ways are too extreme, and later defects an episode later, saving Shuta from King Poseidon. **Clouder: Despite joining the Decepticons because they are cool, he is abandoned by Turtler, and is later rescued by the Autobots, leading him to subsequently defect to their side and aid them later in the series. **Wilder and Bullhorn: Although both of them are willing to carry out several questionable acts, they care legitimately for Cancer. They later defect to the Autobots to save Cancer, even after Devil Z betrayed all three of them. **Overlord: Although Overlord has a fuming hatred of God Ginrai, he shows on several episodes a respect for his foe. He also cares deeply for his subordinates, especially Cancer, and when he learned that shooting at the Headmaster Juniors would kill Cancer he lowered his weapon, which resulted in him losing the battle. He also was shocked when Devil Z wanted to destroy humanity and frequently voiced disgust at such an act, before standing up to Devil Z, and later aided God Ginrai against Devil Z, leading to his death. *''A Certain Magical Index'': **Acqua of the Back is a member of God's Right Seat but he is not as fanatical as the other members are. During the Document of Constantine Arc, he is utterly horrified at Terra of the Left the idea of using innocent civilians as human shields and even went as far as to kill him after he found out about the people Terra experiment on to acquire his Execution of Light spell. After butchering him, Acqua told Terra that God had seen Terra's atrocities and that he would be sent to Hell as punishment for his actions. **Matthai Reese is the Pope of the Roman Orthodox Church but he is forced to do the bidding of Fiamma of the Right and he hated every moment of it. He was also willing to sacrifice himself to protect St. Peter's Basilica and the Vatican after Fiamma had tried to destroy them during World War III. Western Animation *In Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Asajj Ventress has so much blood on her hands and thinks mainly about herself. But when she had a mission with other bounty hunters, she had to deliver a little girl as a slave for a corrupt man, who wanted to marry her. Ventress couldn't bear it, so she sabotaged the mission and freed the little girl. *In the Sonic Boom TV series, Dr. Eggman had to work together with Sonic and Tails to stop Cowbot. *The ghosts in Danny Phantom hold an annual Christmas truce where they all stop fighting to celebrate Christmas. Danny, despite being half-ghost is included in the truce. When the ghosts learn Ghost Writer broke the truce, they aid Danny in defeating him and even help Danny restore Christmas to Amity Park. *In the television series of Aladdin, Iago said that Destane, Mozenrath's former master was so evil that Jafar himself steered clear of him. *In Balto, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star might've enjoyed harassing Balto like other small-town bullies, but their looks instantly switch from mild amusement to genuine shock when Steele starts biting Balto. They also object to Steele knocking over the medicine. *In the TaleSpin episode "Citizen Khan", in spite of his desire for money and power, Shere Khan learns that two of his fellow officers, Sheriff Cleghorn and Deputy Wendell, have been withholding information about some explosive minerals during the mining operation and have been mistreating the local miners without his knowledge, something which he doesn't tolerate. This was shown when he arrived at the mine to investigate the situation, saying, "I desire only money and power. Unpresentable employees provide me with neither.". *In the cartoon "C.O.P.S.", Big Boss would normally commit plenty of crimes, but when a Drug Dealer tries to get Big Boss as a partner to distribute Drugs, Big Boss refuses and lashes out that he will make money in the worst ways, but he will not sell drugs. *In House of Mouse, episode House of Magic, Jafar and Iago use the famous magic spell Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo to return the House of Mouse after Daisy Duck magically causes it to vanish, and were tricked by Mickey to receive "Agrabah" as a reward for their good deeds. *''Regular Show'': **Muscle Man is a very skilled prankster, but he despises pranks that cause physical injuries and once quit from pranking after he accidentally hurt Pops. He resumes pranking to end a prank war. **Gene of East Pines helps Benson and the other park members on their mission to save Christmas. He even looked into a Christmas portrait of his family when he first heard that Christmas was in danger. **Benson may seem harsh and gets angered easily, but he cares deeply for his employees, even Mordecai and Rigby. When he hears that Rigby was humiliated on TV, Benson admits that the same thing happened to him and that not even Rigby is worthy of receiving that kind of pain. *In the Transformers Prime continuity, while Megatron is power-hungry and wishes to conquer and dominate and enslave Earth and Cybertron, he does not wish to see either of them destroyed. He once called ceasefire between the Autobots and Decepticons and worked with Optimus Prime to stop Unicron's first return from destroying the Earth around Unicron's body, and he fought against Unicron's power in Predacons Rising when Unicron attempted to re-destroy the restored Cybertron. **Also, Megatron seemed to be at least partially unaware of the extent of his ideals' oppression and tyranny, and his possession by Unicron when the latter reanimated his body as Galvatron was enough to bring Megatron to see his error and disband the Decepticons. *Starscream in Transformers Prime, is shown to have tried to convince Megatron to end his lust for power, explaining the reason why he wanted to take over the Decepticons in the first place. It is also shown that he was horrified with Dark Energon after they used it on Cliffjumper as a test subject, turning him into a jumper zombie that tried to kill them. He even warned Megatron not to inject Dark Energon on himself. *In Transformers Cybertron, Thunderblast, Thundercracker, Ransack and Crumplezone, though a group of spoiled Decepticon bullies and are loyal to the Decepticon cause, decided to help the Autobots fixed the giant rocket attached to Animatron that was damaged by Galvatron to prevent the planet from crashing to Cybertron. They even stated that they don't want to always be the bad guys most of the time. *Dr. Arkeville, a mad scientist from the original G1 Transformers who wants to take over Earth, is against Megatron's and Starscream's plans on letting Earth get destroyed for their selfish conquest for the universe as he complains about this, only to be mocked by the latter. *The Constructicons in the G1 episode "The Core" after being brought back to their senses by both Autobots and Decepticons, agreed to stop the drill they themselves created to destabilize the Earth's core. The Constructicons formed a little peeptalk by stating with each other "It has been a great pleasure working with you guys" before forming Devastator to stop the drill from piercing the Earth's core, which had been a success. *Blitzwing in the G1 series is the only Decepticon who distrust the Quintessons as he warned Galvatron about their plans, only to be ignored by the latter. He then warns Rodimus Prime & the Autobots about the Quintessons' plan of disabling them from the core of Cybertron & helped them. *Chase Young is the most honorable villain of Xiaolin Showdown, he accepts his defeats and despite wanting an evil world, he thinks ways of Jack Spicer and Wuya's evils are wrong. *In Season 2 Episode 9 of The Secret Saturdays, when Leonidas Van Rook learned that V.V. Argost had attacked and pillaged as the Yeti simply for fun and not for any profit, gain or necessity, Van Rook admitted that even he was appalled at this. *''American Dad!: **In the episode "Big Trouble in Little Langley", when Stan Smith and Klaus Heissler learned that Francine's biological parents had abandoned her simply so that they could have first-class plane seats, Klaus freely admitted that in spite of what his own country (Germany) had done under the Nazi regime], even he was disgusted at how shallow and amoral Francine's parents really were. **Roger has a persona known as Ricky Spanish, a vile criminal that disgusts even him. **Stan usually hates Jeff, but he actually tried to save him when he discovered that Jeff's father framed him as a marijuana dealer. *In the ''G.I. Joe cartoon, Cobra Commander and his organization were notably opposed to selling drugs. *In Kung Fu Panda 2, the Wolf Boss refuses to fire upon his own troops when Lord Shen orders him to do so. Shen, however, tosses blades to kill Wolf Boss and proceeds to open fire himself. *Mirage begins to not want to participate in Syndrome's plans when he continues to launch missiles at a plane after they are informed that there are children on board (though most villains in the Incredibles are willing to kill children, including Dash and Violet). *In The Brave Little Toaster, the Giant Magnet made a living out of sending the singing cars to their deaths in the Crusher, and yet was unaffected by this. That is, until, a green truck commits suicide by driving itself onto the conveyor belt, and the Magnet seemed to be shocked. *Arnold Stromwell, a major crime boss in Batman: The Animated Series, disowned his own nephew Tony Zucco, after he killed the Graysons, which would lead Dick Grayson to becoming Robin. *In the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Almost Got 'Im", when the Joker reveals his intentions to kill Catwoman with Harley Quinn's assistance and turn her into cat food to deliver to Batman, before Killer Croc reveals himself to be a disguised Batman, Two-Face, Poison Ivy and the Penguin can be seen shocked as the Joker laughs maniacally, showing that while they can be cruel, they have their own limits. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'': **Mr. Krabs has some concerns for his restaurant food, such as having his Krabby Patties made with love and care by hand. In "Selling Out", he is absolutely disgusted to hear that the patties are now machine-produced with a gray goo that may or may not be meat. He presumably wants people to only eat natural food. ***Mr. Krabs also refuses to publicly humiliate Squidward for reading SpongeBob's diary. He believes that brutally torturing someone for committing a minor mistake is going too far. **Plankton usually enjoys seeing others suffer, but when Sandy requests raw chum (which is fatal) from him to break a record, Plankton is reluctant, commenting that he is an evil genius, not insane. ***Also, in the episode "The Krabby Kronicle", after SpongeBob was forced into writing lies for Krabs' newspaper, even he gets sick of it and writes the truth. Plankton, who lost his restaurant because of the lies, said, "And I thought I was evil!" ***Plankton even join forces with SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water when they discovers that Burger-Beard was the one who stole the Krabby Patty recipe and turned Bikini Bottom into post-apocalyptic state. Then, after defeat Burger-Beard, though he had opportunity to took the Krabby Patty recipe for himself, he chooses to give it back to Mr. Krabs instead as he prefer to stole Krabby Patty with his own schemes just to keep things the way they're meant to be. Though he himself shown as a potentially dangerous threat for the entire ocean in the first movie, it's obvious that Burger Beard was the most dangerous adversary that SpongeBob and his friends ever faced. *Foop in the The Fairy OddParents episode "Scary GodCouple", as Vicky the Babysitter's personal fairy, is displeased with Vicky's horrible wishes on children, as well as the abuse lashed out on him. Eventually, Timmy persuades him to turn against Vicky. *Master Shake himself was horrified when Frylock took a job inflating balloons with poisonous gas. *Throughout most of The Lion King, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed and the other hyenas were extremely loyal to Scar, taking all the verbal and physical abuse he inflicted on them, but, when Scar tried to foist all the blame of Mufasa's death on them, that's when they finally snap. *Honest John Worthington Foulfellow and his partner-in-crime Gideon, despite being liars and con artists, are horrified by Coachman's cruelty and plans for the boys at Pleasure Island. *''Avatar'' series: **Zuko tried to save Admiral Zhao despite he tried to kill him. When he saw Aang flying on Appa, but his uncle was captured by Earth Kingdom soldiers, he chose to save his uncle. He decided to not rob a poor couple from food, because they had a baby. When he saw how an Earth Kingdom general stole food from villagers, he decided to fight him, but everyone started to hate him more than the general, when he revealed his identity. He eventually realised his wrongs and sins of his family and turned against own nation and his father w:c:villains:Firelord Ozai Firelord Ozai, because he was sickened by his evil of expansionism, destruction, imperialism and genocide. He tried to fix his sins, but it was very hard. **Mai (Avatar) decided to support Zuko's escape, her love for him was stronger than her fear from Azula. In the comic book "Rebound", when her father offered the join him to overthrow Zuko, she refused and destroyed his conspiracy. She was also disgusted when her father wanted to involve her toddler brother Tom-Tom in this coup d'etat. **Ty Lee turned against Azula, when she was preparing to attack Mai. **Amon (Legend of Korra): Although he was a hypocrite and a terrorist, he did not want to fight Avatar Korra to make her a martyr. **Amon's Lieutenant]l ultimately turned on him after seeing Amon bloodbend Korra. He is bloodbent after trying to attack Amon and sent flying into a wall. **Azulon was outraged at the suggestion of Ozai to betray his firstborn son Iroh and Ozai's bold ambitions, ensuring he would punish his younger son. As such, he wanted to make Ozai feel the pain of losing a firstborn son by ordering him to take the life of Zuko. **Eska takes care of her brother Desna, despise their father Unalaq forces her to leave him injured and open a spiritual portal with waterbending. **Zaheer never agrees with Unalaq's plan about becoming a Dark Avatar. He also despises tyrants, such as the Earth Queen and the Firelord. And he calls off Ming-Hua from harming the radio operator to announce his action to the people of Ba Sing Se. In Book 4, he deceded to help Korra to regain her spiritual self to stop Kuvira. *Despite the fact that Lloyd is destined to defeat his father, Lord Garmadon, Garmadon ordered that one of his new Serpentine servants be imprisoned for suggesting that Lloyd should be killed. *In Turtles Forever, Karai enlists the Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady, and Krang to help the turtles defeat the Utrom Shredder when he threatens to destroy all of the entire TMNT timelines at the same time and take himself out with them. *In the Tom and Jerry movie Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse, Tom turns on both Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham when the Sheriff requests Maid Marion's execution and plans to kill the King. This also leads to Tom's redemption (at least in the movie). **In addition, when the Sheriff orders his guards to finish off Maid Marian if she tried to escape, one of the guards says, "Are you sure? She's the only girl in this whole picture!" However, this may be because the guards are based off the Wolf who has a massive crush on Red who plays Maid Marian. *In the G.I. Joe 1990 DiC series two part episode "The Greatest Evil", both G.I. Joe and Cobra as a result of Lt. Falcon of G.I. Joe and a sister of a Cobra agent becoming drug addicts, join forces to stop The Headman and his drug cartel. *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz normally hates Perry the Platypus. But it turns out Liam McCracken - at first hired to capture Perry - wanted to turn him into a trophy, something even Doofenshmirtz was against. **Another instance is "Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer", where Doofenshmirtz rejects Rodney's plot of sending the world to a new ice age. He joins forces with O.W.C.A. to save the world and the captured agents. *In the Justice League Christmas special "Comfort and Joy", the Flash is on his way to deliver a popular, yet annoying toy, to some orphans when he is attacked by Ultra-Humanite. During the fight, the toy is destroyed and Flash is distraught. Ultra-Humanite then knocks him out. When the Flash awakens, he sees Ultra-Humanite working on the toy and tells the Flash he is even improving it. When Flash asks if he's turning it into a bomb, Ultra-Humanite says, "Flash, it is Christmas." *Angelica Pickles, although a bully figure to her cousin Tommy and his friends, dislikes it when somebody else pushes the babies around. In Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, she stands up to Coco LaBouche and tells her "Nobody messes with my dumb babies except me!". **Angelica also once saved the babies from an even worse bully named Josh before he could jump on top of them from a swing. *''Family Guy'': **Quagmire, despite being a perverted man who values women more for their looks then their intelligence was horrified by Jeffery "Jeff" Fecalman's cruelty and abusive behavior towards his girlfriend Brenda (Quagmire's sister). Quagmire eventually killed Jeff for his abuse. In addition, even Peter Griffin is disturbed by Jeffery Fecalman. He also considers Brian to be a much worse person than he is. **Brian Griffin is horrified and disgusted that Stewie was going to murder all children in the world. Literally calling him a monster. **In the Simpsons/''Family Guy'' crossover The Simpsons Guy, while Bart Simpson enjoys causing mischief and playing cruel pranks on others, he was truly horrified when Stewie Griffin kidnapped, locked up and tortured Nelson Muntz and several others to impress him; to the point that it completely pushed Bart away from Stewie and broke up their budding friendship. **Also in the crossover, while Peter is not a good father himself (especially to Meg), he is disgusted to learn that Homer often strangles Bart. *In the Animaniacs movie Wakko's Wish, Thaddeus Plotz and Ralph are shocked by King Salazar's orders to kill the Warners claiming that they're just children. Their reluctance eventually gets them imprisoned alongside the others. Likewise, all of Slalazar's underlings are horrified and turn on their sadistic king when it appears the King has murdered Dot. *In The Cat in the Hat Gets Grinched, when The Grinch tried to escape a song about his mother, he could never escape it and he even cried and saw his mother. *In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer has Snips and Snails kidnap Spike to get Twilight's attention, then immediately releases him when the chase leads to her. She never would have hurt Spike, it just seemed like the most expedient method to get Twilight to meet her. Also, when she is defeated, she becomes terrified at the monster she became and genuinely remorseful for what she had done, eventually leading to her redemption. *Nicole Watterson becomes the angriest she has been in the episode "The Limit". She takes on demonic form and chases her family throughout the supermarket. However, upon seeing her own reflection of what she's become, she immediately stops what she's doing and displays remorse. *Cat R. Waul plans to have the mice turned into mouseburgers, but spares the life of Tanya Mousekowitz for her beautiful singing. *Creeper only does the Horned King's bidding to avoid getting strangled. Upon witnessing the death of his master, he manically rejoices and rides away on one of the Gwythaints, laughing with glee. *Cartman may be a selfish jerk, but he was shocked when he saw Sally Struthers treating the Ethiopians like slaves and he exploited her as a fraud. **Cartman, like the other boys questioned why the townspeople wanted to free a convicted baby murderer. **Cartman also criticized Butters when Butters was shooting men's penises off with a gun. *Sir Hiss was shocked when Prince John decided to execute Friar Tuck as a means to capture Robin Hood, but was too frightened to protest. *Disney Villains, despite they are not portrayed as evil in the House of Mouse series except in Mickey's House of Villains, Disney villains Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, and the Queen of Hearts in the movie Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse are shown putting back their evil ways and joined all the Disney characters celebrate Christmas in the House of Mouse and then later joined them in the ending song singing "The Best Christmas of All". Also, Jafar alongside with his enemies Iago, Abu, Carpet, and Genie are insulted after Donald Duck refuses to change his un-Christmas mood. *Dr. Nefario, likes being evil and he is happy to create an army to destroy the world, but no one messes with his family. *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) was horrified and fainted instantly when Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) gave him a heart that she extracted from an animal that she killed without any shame or regret. *As Professor Chaos, Butters Stotch refuses to blow up a hospital because it sounds mean. *The Ice King is fine with forced marriage with princesses, but he will not kidnap an underage Princess Bubblegum or any underage princesses. In "Hitman", he is shocked that Scorcher was willing to kill Finn and Jake. In "Reign of Gunters", he scolds Gunter for using the Demonic Wishing Eye. *while Globby is a criminal and a thief but he is unwilling to kill anyone, and he is horrified to find out what Obake plans to do with San Fransokyo which causes him to turn on Obake and eventually redeem himself. Videogames *In Super Paper Mario, after Sammer's Kingdom is destroyed, King Bowser is notably shocked with the destruction of the world, saying that while he likes being "evil", that the destruction of the world was going too far. *Wolf O'Donnell shows even he has his standards. While he is content with committing various crimes and trying to kill his rival Fox McCloud, Star Fox Assault reveals that he does not take kindly to excessive greed and untrustworthiness, which was the main reason he kicked Pigma Dengar off his team and ordered the Ruffians to shoot him on sight if he ever returned. **He also does not allow anyone other than himself to take Fox's life, considering he save his life from the Aparoids who attempted to assimilate themselves with him, and joining forces with Star Fox against the common enemy. *In World of Warcraft, Garrosh Hellscream kills Overlord Krom'gar for deliberately bombing the Thal'Darah Grove, a settlement full of women and children. However, this becomes hypocritical when Garrosh bombs Theramore. **In addition, Garrosh shows disgust that Sylvanas Windrunner would use the Val'kyr to reanimate corpses into undead even though the corpses were human. **Trade Prince Gallywix is so greedy and money-grubbing, even other Goblins do not like him. Even his own faction, the Bilgewater Cartels hate his guts, especially after he sells them into slavery after he gets all their life-savings. ***Gallywix eventually gets fed up with Garrosh's war mongering, like most of the Horde and sabotages Garrosh's war effort by hiding Pandaren artifacts, valuables and weapons in his vault. **Magatha Grimtotem and her ruthless tribe put differences aside with the players to fight the far more evil and ruthless Twilight's Hammer cult, servants of the Old Gods and allied with Deathwing to save Thousand Needles, a land that even the Grimtotem love. **Gul'dan called his student Cho'gall insane when the orc warlock learned Cho'Gall wanted to make Draenor burn. (This occurred in Warlord of Draenor.) *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik of Sonic the Hedgehog fame intends to rule the world, not destroy it, and will team up with the heroes to stop a world-destroying threat. This trait of his is especially prominent during encounters with Black Doom and Doctor Eggman Nega. *''Final Fantasy'': *Emperor Gestahl in Final Fantasy VI, who wanted to conquer the World of Balance with the power of the Warring Triad, was shocked when Kefka Palazzo was willing to go even further, shifting the statues and plunging the world into total chaos. **In Final Fantasy 10, even though the Yevon Church outlawed machina, they allowed the Blitzall Stadium to stay to allow the people of Spira to take their minds off of their suffering at the hands of Sin. *The Highland Kingdom in Suikoden II are extremely abhorred with Luca Blight. General Kiba Windaimer prefers to take the warriors' shame of defecting to the Dunan army when he learned that Luca killed his own father. In the same time, generals that do not defect like Culgan and Seed disliked him and didn't want to see him bring down the Highland Kingdom in his blood lust, thus sided with Jowy Atreides, who worked with Leon Silverberg to orchestrate Luca's death at the hands of the Dunan Army. *In God of War 3, Kratos never felt bad about Hephaestus betraying him seeing as he said to Pandora that "Hephaestus did what every father had to do.". *Lord Recluse has several sets of standards that other villains within the Rogue Isles had better adhere too. For starters Lord Recluse's word is more valuable than gold in the Isles, whether owing a boon or delivering a threat one can bet if Lord Recluse gives his word on something it -will- happen. While he seems alright with oppressing civilians Lord Recluse considers non-superpowered citizens of the Rogue Isles as his property and thus under his protection. When attacking the heroes of Paragon he phones ahead to give them a chance to evacuate all civilians in the heart of the city so the heroes have no excuse for holding back against his Strike Force thus making their defeat all the sweeter. Lord Recluse may be outright evil but he did serve in the World War and even he does not put up with the Nazi group known as the 5th Column operating in his territory. Even in the so called City of Villains Nazis are not welcome. **''City of Heroes''/''City of Villains'' had an alignment system where players could decide to change their status, either a true blue Hero, a Vigilante- an overly zealous crusader, a Villain through and through or a Rogue- a villain that occasionally does good deeds "purely for profit". As the player gets higher levels, missions for each alignment become higher and higher in moral stakes to change over from one to the other. The level 50+ ones (highest in the game) that forces Rogues to decide has to do with being asked to burn down a still full orphanage for notorious w:c:villains:Category:Pure Evil:Complete Monster, Westin Phipps; Why? Little more than Phipps wants to, but as a valued Arachnos contact soldiers are required to accommodate him. The Villain character, as hired-hand is not required, there is no reason to accept the mission unless the player intends to stop the operations and even high level villains use the situation as a moral limit, with no money to justify their choice the mission will change a Rogue's status to Hero.- Even nihilistic mercenaries have to admit to some limits. ***Most villains, (NPC and player) tended to feel this way about the Praetorians, who, killed, tortured, mentally enslaved their own people and claimed to still be heroes, just extremists who "knew the cost of peace"; Ironically it wasn't the cruel things they did that made members of the Rogue Isles hate them, but rather the fact that they could not admit they had crossed a Moral Event Horizon and were at-least as evil as any super-villain. *In the Shadow Hearts video game series, Arcane Olga has no problem killing people for Albert Simon and would probably like to do so more than he lets her. Albert used an order of witch-hunters to break the spirits of potential pawns but even Olga does not like working with the Christian inquisitors who kill others out of misplaced religious devotion. *In the first Splinter Cell video game, when a group of American soldiers were set to be executed on live television by a Russian mercenary, Vyacheslav Grinko, for invading the country Georgia, a Georgian soldier openly expressed disgust at the idea, stating to a fellow soldier that "he is a soldier, not a sadist", and that broadcasting murder is barbaric. *One of Akuma's quotes implies that he does not harm children, as he claims "Defeating you takes less effort than smacking a baby. Not that I'd ever do that!". **In addition to the above, Akuma once stopped a fight with Gen when he realized his opponent was ill, and it was therefore not a fair fight. *When The Dolls collapse in the Shadaloo base during Street Fighter Alpha 3 (due to a dead man's switch in their brains), Vega saved them from the fire, believing that nothing so beautiful should die. *The Daedric Princes of the Elder Scrolls series are a group of highly amoral god-like demons who routinely interfere with the lives of mortal as an amusement but never do so directly to honor their pact with the Divines. When Mehrunes Dagon's plans with the Oblivion Gates and the Amulet ohef Kings fall apart and he actually sets his physical feet on Nirn, he is to abandon the wrath of the Divines by his brethren for breaking the pact and damaging their credibility and robbed of most of his power. *The Dark Brotherhood of the Elder Scrolls games are a cult of death-worshiping assassins who take great joy in ending life and see it as holy work. But the Dark Brotherhood despises common cut-throats, murderers and bandits, who, in addition to essentially being their competition, lack both style and holy purpose. *James Heller, though killing many people while stopping both Blackwatch and Alex's Evolved army's plan, often took human costs into account. This was shown when he unleashed brawlers from Blackwatch captivity, he ensures that those monsters not harming civilians. **In addition, he also disgusted by Blackwatch's immoral actions that includes kidnapping for test subjects, killing spree, and destruction which purposes were only to stop mutants like him. *Admiral Orlock was horrified after discovering that Chairman Jorhan Stahl had ordered his cruiser to attack and destroy the invasion fleet heading for earth in an effort to make the High Council beg for mercy and have them give Stahl all the power. Orlock was also horrified that Stahl was willing to sacrifice the safety and security of the Helghast people all in a plot to wipe out the human population of earth and control the human colonies and tried to stop him but failed. *If the player chooses to kill Kenny and chooses the correct dialogue option, Clementine is shown to be furious with Jane for putting AJ in danger and getting Kenny killed. Depending on the player's actions, Clementine even leaves Jane behind, refusing to listen to the latter's pleas. *Carl Johnson and the more honorable members of the Grove Street Families are against most drugs. Carl even blew up a crack factory just to keep it off the streets. *Trevor Phillips is a psychopath who murders people daily, but he despises racism, bigotry, the F.I.B and anyone who disrespects their parents. *The Wood Elves of Warhammer, despite being one of the most xenopbobic races in the entire game who have no qualm with killing tresspassers to their forest home, never harm children, though they do turn children into ageless servants *The Illuminati and The Dragon do not tolerate harming or killing children, and will go out of their way to protect childtren, or destroy monsters or individuals that have no qualm with harming children, such as the Bogeyman. *Tohru Adachi may responsible for causing death of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi and expresses sheer of sadism on Yu and his friends when his true color as the killer revealed, but when someone else speak ill about his superior Dojima, he would calling them out for it. **In Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax, that set after the game, he also shown remorseful in his actions in the climax of Persona 4, and when learned about Sho Minazuki's evil plan which turned out worse than his past actions and knew that he himself won't stand a chance to stop the said plan by himself, he resorts to secretly leaked Sho's evil plans to Yuu and his friends whilst pretending to taunt them and working for Sho. When Sho learned about this and tries to killed him for it, in ironic twist Adachi berates Sho with the same things that Yuu and his friends once said to him. Internet *While the Angry Video Game Nerd was playing the Sega Genesis version of Action 52, he played a game on it where a dog would cross the street and was disgusted when the dog would turn into a bloody mess when hit by a car. *In Looking For Group, the normally sociopathic Richard the Warlock goes out of his way to save a boy's life when he found out that the boy was never afraid to die. *Satan was horrified when his wife, Kim Kardashian, sent Son of the Mask to the human world stating that mankind is not ready for something so depraved and even said, "God help the poor soul who comes across that nightmare sadism." *In episode 58 of Ask That Guy with the Glasses, That Guy with the Glasses is asked the question "Are you knocked up?". As he answers, The Devil starts talking over it, saying the answer is so scary that it frightens even him and will give the viewer nightmares. *In Kickassia; the Nostalgia Critic, despite becoming mad with power, showed shock and regret when he killed Santa Christ, which occurred only because Santa Christ appeared out of nowhere and startled him. However, he immediately told Linkara and Benzai "You all saw it. He came at me with a chainsaw." In addition to that, Dr. Insano was shocked by the critic killing Santa Christ, saying "Well gee that's sad." *Despite being a complete sociopath that has absolutely no regard for human life whatsoever, Jeff The Killer, in the story Jeff the Killer vs. Jane the Killer, let a few month old baby live after hunting people down in a house, and even gave it a teddy bear (though this could've just been a way to stop him from crying to give his position away). However, since Jeff is a creepypasta, it depends what his many writers think on how he would react to the situation. *Although Zanta Claws kidnaps Santa, eats naughty children and claims he wishes to destroy Christmas, he doesn't agree with Tom's brutal and ominous method of crushing everything which is related to this holiday. In fact, Zanta would never fly his sledge above the city on Christmas Day, releasing bombs and burning people's houses down, as Tom did. It even disgusted Zanta enough to join Edd, Matt and Santa, and he helps them to stop Tom and save Christmas. *Stocking (The Frollo Show only) despite betraying her sister, only wanted to put Frollo's friends in the PITy, not kill them. So when Quintus Lentulus Batiatius killed Garry and Ib, she helped Madotsuki kill him. Television *''Breaking Bad'' **After robbing a train Jesse Pinkman was sickened when he saw Todd Alquist kill Drew Sharp who was just an innocent kid, Todd showed no remorse and all that he said was that shit happens which angers Jesse. **Walter White and Mike Ehrmantraut also showed great disgust when they saw Todd murder Drew Sharp. *Grandma Ida from Malcolm in the Middle is so extremely horrible and nasty that even Lois said she was and always will be a twisted monster of a mother, but she at least has some love for her family as she pushed Dewey out of the way of a large truck, which cost Ida her leg. **Reese Wilkerson may be a bully, but he refuses to bully Stevie and will beat up anyone who picks on Stevie since Stevie is in a wheelchair. In fact, the one time Reese decided to beat up Stevie, Reese put his own legs in ice cold water to make it a fair fight. **In the CW TV show The Originals, the main protagonist of the show, Niklaus Mikaelson is a ruthless, anger-issued, manipulative, paranoid, brutal, sadistic, cunning and calculating sociopath who will do anything to get what he wants however he cares deeply for his child when he strangles Hayley so that she wouldn't poison her and faked his child's death so that she can be safe from New Orleans. This is why his hate for Esther has increased as he is disgusted of Esther wanting to kill her own blood. **He even has care for the life of children. **He also cares for Camille O'Connell, and even loves her and is protective over her. He has forgiven his sister Rebekah for her conspiring against him and killed his biological father Ansel so that Esther will never know that his child is alive. **He even forgave Marcel Gerard for everything he has done for him (because he saved his child) **He is eventually a major antagonist in The Vampire Diaries due to him being a sociopath yet he was protective over one of the show's female protagonists, Caroline Forbes. **even though she is a villain and has a grudge against Klaus, Davina Claire deeply cares for her best friend Joshua Rosza. **Even though he is introduced as being wicked, diabolical, dangerous and charismatic, the tetartagonist Marcel Gerard was actually evil because he was trying to protect his surrogate daughter, Davina Claire from getting killed by the witches *In Series 2 Episode 5 of Primeval, when three of Oliver Leek's mercenaries are sent through an Anomaly into the Silurian to collect creatures, one of the mercenaries was appalled and reluctant when the the Cleaner chose to leave the little girl Taylor alone and marooned in the barren Silurian rather than go to help her. *In the 2002 episode of the TV series Charmed, The Demonic Lord of the Underworld named The Source of All Evil, was driven mad with desperation in his war against The Charmed Ones, so he tried to unleash the Hollow, a source of power that was too dangerous for either good or evil to control. His Seer betrayed him when she saw there was no reasoning with him and allied herself with the Charmed Ones to put a stop to him before he would destroy all of creation. *A criminal pointed a gun at Victor Larue when Larue implied he planned to kill a child. The gun wasn't loaded so Larue killed the man. *In the HBO series Game of Thrones, Jaime Lannister inbred with his sister, Cersei, in order for the Lannisters to gain power, but at Joffrey Baratheon's funeral, he admitted Joffrey would be a worse king than Aerys Targaryen. **Earlier, when Joffrey ordered Ned Stark's death, Cersei was angered by this action as it would lead to war. *Jesse proves on several occasions he is almost completely without limits, and will do anything to achieve his goals. However he found Vice Principal Stern's genocidal hatred and plans shocking to the point were he risked his own life to stop it. *Tom Neville defected from the Monroe Republic after his son Jason did and described the helicopter massacres on the other republics as inhumane. *In the CW TV series Supernatural, despite the Archangels' ruthlessness and amorality and lack of respect for life, they did value loyalty to one's own cause or kin; in Hammer of the Gods, Lucifer was greatly disgusted at the Pagan Gods' lack of loyalty, to the point of brutally slaughtering them despite the lack of threat they posed to him. (Although Lucifer's value of loyalty can be considered hypocritical, as he himself betrayed Heaven and was known to use his own Demon creations as nothing more than pawns despite them worshiping him as their God.) *In Supernatural, while Crowley is a vicious, manipulative and ruthless crossroads demon, he never truly breaks or goes back on his deals and bargains and always keeps them (even if and when he exploits and uses disadvantages and loopholes in the contract to further his own advantage). In Season 6, Crowley was enraged and humiliated when Castiel broke and went back on their partnership to stop Crowley gaining Purgatory's monster souls; and likewise, Crowley was furious in Season 9 to learn that Abaddon was collecting on crossroads deals early and taking Hell's dealing system down. *In Stephen King's It and the TV movie/mini-series adaption, Henry Bowers' fellow bully Victor "Vic" Criss , despite also being a vicious and cruel bully, was still horrified at how dangerous and brutal Bowers was towards his victims. *In Amaya, Bai Mantal is disgusted seeing her niece Marikit being drugged by her own mother, Lamita so that Rajah Mangubat won't find out about her insanity. She later betrays her sister by telling the truth to Rajah Mangubat, turning her into a Redeemed Villain. *There are a few examples of this in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer spinoff series Angel, starting with Lindsey McDonald; despite himself being manipulative and ambitious,Lindsey has in fact worked with Angel against some of Wolfram & Hart's more particularly amoral projects and agendas; such as W&H's attempted assassination of three blind children, or their mystical transplant operations. *According to Marcus Hamilton in Angel, the Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart, despite their cruel, amoral, ruthless and manipulative ways, do respect and uphold their contracts and bargains, although they do sometimes still use loopholes, technicalities and other parts of the contract against the other party in the deal if they wish. **On Angel it is shown the Senior Partners, culmination of the world's evil, have a Conduit, the embodiment of darkness, to act for them, but it seems even a being of pure darkness acting for beings of pure evil can't stand the chaos of random destruction. The Conduit relishes in the corruption of mortals but hates directionless destruction, going so far as to remove an entire demonic race from reality because they refused to play well with others. *In the TV show Zoey 101, despite his sexism towards females, and his frenemy relationship with Zoey Brooks, Logan Reese was angered when a wrestler badly beat Zoey in a (incredibly unbalanced) wrestling match. He went to the wrestler and yelled at him for hurting a girl. He even took a beating from the wrestler himself. *In the Nikita episode With Fire, Ari Tasarov former head of the Russian criminal organization Gogol, was shown to be against the senseless murder of innocent civilians when a terrorist group who was sponsored y his sociopathic ex girlfriend, Amanda/Helen did just that in series of attacks. In his words, he would rather get the job done without firing a shot if necessary. *Spike, in Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Season two 2 episode season finale, Becoming, because Angelus and Drusilla was about to literally suck the world into Hell, he allies himself for the time being with Buffy Summers to prevent it. Unbeknownst to him, It was actually the beginning of his redemption. He would gradually become a member of Buffy's "Scooby Gang" and later join "Team Angel" and help both groups take down various threats from The Initiative to Wolfram & Hart. *Hera in the Hercules and Xena universe not only refused to kill Xena and her baby, Eve, but she assisted Hercules in finding the bones of Kronus, the only thing that could kill Zeus, despite the fact she might die in the event known as "Twight of the Gods," one which the age of the Gods would come to an end. Though Zeus would later on kill Hera for her betrayal. However, because Eve grew up and became the messenger of Elli as she was intended to be, her sacrifice wasn't in vain. *Jackson Whittemore, in Season 2 of Teen Wolf, even as the Kanima, when he had no control of his actions and no free will other than to kill whom his master wanted, he refused to kill a woman he was possessed to kill after realizing that she was pregnant, as deep down in the monster's mind, he knew how it felt to be an orphan. *Regina Mills, in Season 2 of Once Upon a Time, was disgusted when she learned that her mother Cora was responsible for Snow White's mother's death. **Later, in Season 3, Regina and Killian Jones both turn on Rumplestiltskin when it is learned he initially planned to kill Henry Mills in order to prevent an ancient prophecy from being fulfilled. During this same time, Regina, Hook, and Rumplestiltskin had all united with the heroes against the far more evil Peter Pan. *Not all of the characters from 13 Reasons Why are 100% amoral Characters such as Tyler Down, Justin Foley, Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey, Courtney Crimson, Cyrus and so on along with the more major antagonist to say Bryce Walker, Montgomery "Monty" de la Cruz, Marcus Cole who were known to have antagonized Hannah Baker into offing herself (taking pictures of her, humiliating her, or sabotaging her reputation or self-esteem in any way just to make themselves or their reputation better than with the circumstances with Hannah Baker or anyone else close to her at school) started off as troubled young students in Liberty High dealing with a whole set of issues. Some of them eventually redeem themselves in some sort of way or show enough redeeming traits to be seen as less evil and more honorable and redeemed for the audience to be good with. **In spite of Tyler Down being a blackmailer, vandal, and stalker throughout the first season. He has been trying to redeem himself at the end of the second season of 13 Reasons Why when being rehabilitated into some program group after Tyler publically released the mischief schemes that he had done at school with Cyrus online. He has also been a victim and eventual survivor of sexual assault like from Jessica Davis but from Montgomery de la Cruz. Tyler has been helping Jessica and eventually told her about the incident with Monty with a video of a confession of Tyler's plans to do an "unthinkable act" for his past trouble and what had happened before the plotting. **Justin Foley was troubled much like Tyler Down, except he has suffered from drug addiction and his mother's abusive homicidal boyfriend. Justin has also helped cover down Tyler's "unthinkable act" during Spring Fling along with Therapy and rehabilitating him. Earlier on in the first season of 13 Reasons Why, He also was angered towards Clay Jensen for taking a nude photo of Tyler naked and told him to stop and tried blackmailing Clay. After "eight years" Foley would eventually become Clay Jensen's friend and feel closer enough to be into Jensen's family as an adoptive brother after doing the wellness check with Social Workers. **Alex Standall is a troubled student at Liberty High known to have had more violent outbursts. He has been close with his parents and is shown to really have had cared for them. Alex has also been there for Bryce Walker with a lot of parties and going out drinking. Standall was a loyal friend until the truth about Bryce being a rapist sparked. Alex Standall becomes more resented against Bryce Walker for that. And he had also threatened Montgomery de la Cruz for either messing with him by almost running over him with his car (which got Standall left with a warning and Montgomery de la Cruz with 3-day suspension), or any of his friends like when Montgomery was fighting one of his friends and he hit him with a cane, or when he noticed Monty messing with Tyler which led to Alex's noteworthy homicidal tendencies that would eventually lead to him being revealed as the killer of Bryce Walker throwing him down a bridge after Bryce said he would go after Zach Dempsey. Many would eventually honor him earlier before the release of the third season since he killed Bryce Walker while those who had looked after the episodes are mad about the amoral justice from Alex Standall being a delusional fallen hero and sympathized with Bryce Walker. **Zach Dempsey has felt more vengeful against Bryce Walker provoking him about his past with Hannah Baker and his current friends. He has been confrontational with Monty at certain times as well. He does injure Bryce but is told that he committed battery and assault. Walker has been very remorseful for the death of Bryce and felt very self-reproachful. Yet it was turned out that Bryce was not killed by being beaten. Dempsey lied and tried pinning the acts on others but it was under a massive great deal of guilt and shame. Zach felt angry for Bryce taunting him and breaking his legs as revealed on the later on episodes. Zach has been an antagonist all the way to more of being between a self-reproachful anti-hero all the way to a redeemed villain. **Courtney Crimsen is another antagonist who has been written to have been an accomplishment of rape in the novel similar to Justin Foley but more in the live-action. Courtney in the live-action version she has a similar situation with her saying that Hannah Baker tried to kiss her when it was the other way around. Courtney is later questioned in court with a lawyer tricking her into saying that she was kissed by Hannah when it was the other way around. Courtney eventually confesses and mention that she was the one who had feelings for Hannah Baker and being a lesbian. **Bryce Walker is mentioned to be of course a rapist. However, he tries to do some right. Apologizing to past friends he had affected like Jessica Davis, Justin Foley and so on. He has also been supportive towards Montgomery de la Cruz for a while inviting him to parties and trying to handle a fight between Monty and Winston Williams who had a secret intimate relationship. Bryce Walker tried to pay Winston under/around a thousand dollars after Winston was beaten up by Bryce's closest friend at the time Monty. Although Winston decided to keep the relationship secretive until being asked by Clay Jensen and Ani Achola. Bryce Walker has been also revealed to have an intimate a romantic relationship with Ani Achola. Earlier on Walker was threatened at gunpoint by Tyler having a chance at death. Bryce Walker said that Tyler would be doing him a favor and encourages him to kill him. This has all started because of what Zach said about himself "not being the one to worry about" with calling the cops and informing Tyler that "Bryce saw everything". Walker admits to seeing what Justin and others did but said that he did not say anything to the Deputy Sheriff Department. Bryce Walker has eventually been in the process of sorting things out with the incident that had occurred before Spring Fling with Montgomery de la Cruz and Tyler Down. Walker makes an attempt into blackmailing Montgomery into no longer bullying Tyler with the past acts done by Monty with encouraging Alex Standall to commit suicide by delivering a gun and a bullet to use to shoot himself in the head, merely trying to murder Clay Jensen in Bryce Walker's own car, tearing down the car of Tony Padillia's that Bryce eventually gave back later on when he was alive. Bryce has been trying to improve with apologizing and trying to understand what he had done. **Montgomery de la Cruz is not homophobic and was written to be an insecure bully with problems he opposed against others that he had with himself as well. He has been revealed to be secretively gay, for another guy named Winston Williams. This either makes him an insecure hypocrite. Montgomery de la Cruz has also been physically abused by his father eventually resulting in Montgomery's reckless behavior with those from Liberty High with various fights and arguments. Montgomery has been affected by Bryce's death and appeared to be more reasonably frustrated. **Marcus Cole is the least sympathetic trickster who has been a pervert. He has been blackmailed by Tyler Down into calling out Bryce Walker a rapist. He has been a scapegoat of Tyler Down and Cyrus during the second season. Films *Sal Maroni, in The Dark Knight, Sal becomes so disgusted with the chaos The Joker was causing, he tells Commissioner Gordon the Joker's location. *Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom, from Con Air, is a murderous psychopath who has committed everything from fraud to mass murder, even earning the nickname The Virus, but he despises rapists. He threatens to throw Johnny 23 (known for 23 counts of rape) out of a plane if he ever attempts to rape a female prison guard. *President Patel, the leader of Elysium, greatly disliked Delacourt employing Kruger due to his numerous humans rights violations and preferred using non-lethal force if possible. *Speaking of, Buddy Love, being an alter ego of Sherman Klump, has no intention of being a stripper, especially for the Klumps. *Tony Montana in Scarface refuses to blow up a car with children in it, and in general avoids killing women, children or innocent people. *Frank Hobbs in the film version of the sung-through musical Tommy, though the one responsible for his stepson Tommy's blindness, deafness, and dumbness after killing his real father, Captain Walker, he on the other hand, doesn't like any of his baby-sitters taking advantage of his disabilities. He only catches one of them, Uncle Ernie, molesting Tommy, by simply hearing it. While Ernie tries to cover it up by reading a newspaper, Frank burns the paper in Ernie's hands. *In the film "M", the local mob is attempting to capture and kill Hans Beckert, a serial killer of children. The main reason they are actually devoting their efforts to killing him is because more police are patrolling the streets looking for the killer, and they want the police to go away, though it is established that they are genuinely disgusted by the child–killer as well. However, Hans brings up that he does the horrible things he does because he is mentally ill and compelled to do so, while the other criminals are evil by choice. *In the Child's Play series, Chucky's ex-wife, Tiffany, tried to give up killing in order to set a good example on her son Glen. *In the first live-action Death Note movie, Ryuk actually showed shock and even disgust after learning Light Yagami actually engineered the death of his own girlfriend, Shiori Akino, to get sympathy and join the Kira taskforce and get close to L. Ryuk described Light as "far more ruthless than even a Shinigami" and said Shiori loved him with all her heart and asked Light if he even loved Shiori. All Light said was he didn't know. *Darth Vader was responsible for the deaths of thousands in the Star Wars Saga. But in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, He watched his son Luke get electrocuted by Emperor Palpatine and finally saw how evil his master was and threw the Emperor into a chasm to his death. *In Batman Returns, when the Penguin announces his intention of killing the first born sons of Gotham, one of his henchmen, a fat clown, tried to stand up to him, only to get shot and killed. **Earlier in the film, Catwoman is disgusted when she saw the Penguin murder the ice queen as opposed to scare her. *Uncle Deadly and Bobo are uncertain around Tex Richman about destroying the Muppet Studio. *In Let Me In, one of the bullies tries to tell Jimmy and Kenny to stop drowning Owen, feeling scared of what they where doing. *In the 1991 film The Rocketeer, crime boss Eddie Valentine turned against his boss, actor Neville Sinclair, when he found out he was a Nazi. He stated that he might have not made an honest buck, but he was one hundred percent American. He and his men would help Cliff Secord (better known as The Rocketeer) and the F.B.I. in a gun fight against Neville and the Nazi forces. *Park Chang-yi seems hated people loyal TO Japanese rules. *In the Watchmen film and graphic novel of the same name, The Comedian, who is a sociopathic killer and rapist despite technically being a superhero, despite often joking about it, he was against mass murder. He was killed by Ozymandias when he found out that Ozymandias was planning a mass murder of millions and framing fellow Watchmen, Dr. Manhattan. *Cal Hockley glared at officer Murdoch when he shot and killed Tommy Ryan due to the fact Tommy was an inocent man, even though he tried to kill Jack and Rose with his own gun in Titanic. *Jimmy Bones, a local crime boss from the horror film Bones, was against dealing drugs and was killed for it. But many years later, he returned as an avenging ghost and killed those who failed to pressure him into selling drugs. *According to the Aliens: Colonial Marines Technical Manual, in the 1986 science-fiction sequel Aliens, even Carter Burke's fellow Weyland-Yutani colleagues considered him ruthless. *In the 2004 film Van Helsing, Dracula's brides Verona and Aleera were shocked and hurt at how quickly and easily Count Dracula got over Marishka's death and intended to replace her. *In the 1968 film Oliver!, being a film adaptation of the musical, Fagin doesn't like violence, especially against Oliver, and refuses to help Bill Sikes escape when a mob is after him after he had killed Nancy and kidnapped Oliver. *In the 2011 film Hobo with a Shotgun, when the Drake sadistically hacked Abby's hand off with a lawnmower blade, the townspeople of Hope Town were stunned and horrified at seeing this and were finally driven by this to revolt against the Drake and the corrupt Hope Town police in disgust. *Bill refused to kill Beatrix Kiddo in her sleep because he felt it would lower them, much to the chagrin of Elle Driver in Kill Bill Vol. 1. *In Kick-Ass, Red Mist was against torturing and killing vigilantes, at least until his father was killed. In the sequel, he is more villainous, though he still would never kill a dog, and was morbidly disgusted when Mother Russia asked him about killing Colonel Stars and Stripes' dog, Eisenhower. **In the comics, the Toxic-Mega Cunts are the ones who question their acts of villainy, such as shooting children and gang-raping teenage girls. *Chris Hargensen, as seen in the 2002 version only of Carrie, is shown to have second thoughts whether she should fulfill her pranking of Carrie or not, upon seeing her having a happy life. Unfortunately, she was pressured by Billy Nolan to do so & is shown to felt guilty after the incident. *Andrei Strasser's henchman Garth quits when he learns that Strasser wants to kill both Joe and Jill only to be knocked out by his ex-boss. *Prince Nuada, though he killed his father so he can have piece of the legendary Crown of Bethmora, he is shown did it reluctantly. *Joshua Joyce may be a strict and greedy businessman, but he is against creating war weapons that can harm people, as he wanted to help people with his inventions, not kill them. When he found out from Cade Yeager that the Seed is a nuke that can kill people to create Transformium, he was shocked by this. He then betrayed Harold Attinger after Galvatron came to live and ran away with the Seed to give it to the Autobots to prevent anymore harm. Another reason why Joshua betrays Attinger was at the moment where he betray Attinger, he learned that Attinger's actions has gone too far by his confession to willing to turned him into a war criminal like himself for sake of Cybertronian's annihilation on Earth. *Serleena, wants to kill Agent K, but not until he gets his memories back first. *While Karel Kounen was a very cold, emotionless, amoral and ruthless man to the point that he admittedly barely deserved to be called a human, even he seemed slightly disgusted when his master Eli Damaskinos confirmed that he was willingly to lie to, manipulate and sacrifice even his own daughter to further his own experiments involving the Reaper mutant vampires. *In Maleficent movie, Diaval was shown feeling discouraged when he see his mistress Maleficent expresses her satisfaction after inflicting her vengeance against King Stefan for betraying her in the past by cursing Aurora. When Maleficent decided to taking care of Aurora from behind the shadows, Diaval decided to getting along. **Maleficent herself, on the other hand, she only cursing Aurora only having her in death-like sleep state at the moment where Aurora reaches 16 instead killing her only to made Stefan regretted his betrayal. Unfortunately, her action at that moment made King Stefan descent to the dark side farther than she previously had, something that she was saddened with. *In the film Lockout, Hydell's acts even disgusted his brother Alex and his henchmen, who are all criminals. *Although Felonious Gru did not care about Margo, Edith and Agnes at first in Despicable Me, and only adopted them as a way to steal the shrink ray from Vector and to abandon them afterwards, he felt furious at an obnoxious stallholder who mocked the girls after they lost to his rigged shooting game, and won in his own way of shooting to the stallholder's stall's demise, avenging the girls. This eventually proved to make Gru grow fond of the girls and drag him away from his villainous doing. *In Avengers: Endgame, Thanos ordered his ship to bombard the Avengers and their Allies during the final battle. Corvus Glaive however, protested because Thanos's own troops would also be hit. *In Joker, the talk-show host Murray Franklin is shown to be a callous and mocking celebrity who shows no remorse on making fun on Arthur Fleck's performance on a comedy club without caring of Arthur's dissociative personality disorder, nicknaming him "Joker". However, when Murray invites him to the show with the intentions to further humiliate him and Arthur starts making cruel and morbid jokes before killing the host, Franklin is shown disgusted as well as the audience by Fleck's cruel sense of humor, demonstrating that even he has morality in regards what's funny. Comic Books *There is a DC/''Marvel'' crossover comic where, in a flash of American patriotism, The Joker stops working with Red Skull and even fights him upon realizing that Red Skull is an actual Nazi. (as seen above) **Likewise, Marvel arch-villains Magneto (a Holocaust survivor in his own right) and Doctor Doom (a Gypsy) are generally disgusted by the Red Skull's sheer brutality and evilness. ***In addition, in one famous Marvel Comic made shortly after 9/11, it shows Doctor Doom, Magneto, Kingpin and Juggernaut being horrified by the destruction and casualties of the attack and even aiding the relief effort despite their crimes. Doom even cried at the tragic loss of life. ***In "World War Hate", the Red Skull converted Genosha into a Concentration Camp, finally pushing Magneto into outright murdering him (though Magneto did so without using his mutant powers to give Red Skull a "clean" death). ***Magneto in the comic series Marvel Zombies decided to help & save human lives from a horde of zombies despite the fact he hated humans. **Also in one Batman comic, Joker kidnapped 36 newborns. In response Commissioner Gordan's wife Sarah tried to rescue them and was shot by Joker while protecting one of them. For reasons unknown Joker found no humor or joy in her death and left the room with a frown of his face, surrendering to the police who arrived immediately after. **Many DC villains are terrified of the Joker and often either refuse to let them join a supervillain team up or allow him to join out of fear of retaliation. In the mini-series, Underworld Unleashed, the Trickster says that when supervillains want to scare each other, they tell Joker stories. **In addition, one of the major rules of the Predators is only hunt those that can fight back. Most predators avoid children, unarmed people, and certain armed individuals if they are pregnant or sickly. In fact, killing a child is considered very dishonorable and punishable by death. One young Predator had the skull of a child as a trophy and the Predator leader killed him as punishment. A young Predator in live-action movie Predator 2 even nearly violate this when confront a child with a gun that made him fells cautious. Fortunately, he eventually decided to let the child go after scan the gun, which turned out a toy. **In live action movie Alien vs Predator, the last surviving Predator change his mind from killing Alexa Woods for stealing his plasma caster that stored in pyramid for his trial as she want to join his side despite having killed some of her comrades. He also armed and work together with her to destroy the pyramid as not only his trial in pyramid went awry, but also unwilling to let the Aliens reach the surface (In the movie itself, Aliens killed larger number of Alexa's friends more than in Predators did as well). *Jason Todd: As Red Hood he took over drug dealing gangs, but made new rule "No selling to children". Literature *In the Lord of the Rings books, Grima Wormtongue was disgusted by Saruman's cruelty, and his love of war and violence, so much that Grima tried many times to leave or betray Saruman, but failed until he was exiled in the Shire with him, and finally got his revenge by bringing out a knife and stabbing Saruman in the back. *Though the citizens of the Capital gradually watched and enjoyed the children of the Hunger Games killing each other, they were horrified when Peeta lied that Katniss was pregnant. So much so that a riot broke out. *Judah is the only one of Joseph's half brothers who regrets their actions against Joseph. *Henry Bowers' friends Reginald "Belch" Huggins and Victor "Vic Criss are visibly disturbed at how far Henry is willing to go to bully the Losers Club, such as carving his name into Ben Hanscom's stomach and putting M-80s in Mike's shoes. And even Henry himself is disturbed by fellow vicious local bully Patrick Hocksetter's hobby of kidnapping animals and suffocating them in an abandoned fridge. *Livia of Robert Graves' I Claudius and Claudius the God is portrayed as a pitiless extremist willing to kill even those near and dear to her if they get in her way, however even she is disgusted by her great-grandson Caligula who killed his father and raped his sisters for no reason other than he simply felt like it. **Caligula of I Claudius, is under the delusion that he is Zeus and thus had divine rights of a god, but even before his mental breakdown, Caligula was a proud practitioner of incest and murder. Caligula ordered all the heads of the gods in Rome's temples to be smashed and replaced with a bust of his own head and by the same logic had the statue heads of all the goddesses replaced with busts of his sister/lovers heads, save for one; the goddess Vesta. Even a brutal, perverted egocentric, murderer with delusions of godhood considered it sacrilege to deface the Roman embodiment of home and purity. *In Lord of the Flies, despite having hated Piggy, Jack Merridew is still shocked when his right-hand man Roger knowingly dropped a boulder on him; however, he then gets over it. *Although Hilda does not hesitate to fool naive Eric and sell him as a slave to the Vikings, when she discovers they want to rob Eric's old abbey, she helps the boy to escape and warn monks before the attack. *In the finale of The Keys to the Kingdom series, after the Piper tries to manipulate Arthur into giving up the Keys one last time, Lord Sunday tells him, in short, to shut up and deal with it. Gallery Chin Taimei.jpg|Chin Taimei the Black Warriors gang only to hone his own fighting skills as a Kung fu warrior. External Links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EvenEvilHasStandards Even Evil Has Standards on TV Tropes]. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Villainous Symbolism